Cuatro días de desastres y una cita
by Lauchyar
Summary: Scorpius encuentra entre las cosas de Rose una nota de amor, pero no sabe a quien esta dirigida, por ello complota con Albus y el resto de los primos para conocer quien es el destinatario de tal nota... humor, amor y venganza, y muchas bromas de Albus y Fred II. Este fic participa del "Reto de San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del Forum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)
1. El fin de semana

Disclaimer todo lo que no reconozcan de los libros de J.K Rowling es creación mía. El siguiente fic participa en el **"Reto de San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada"** ** del Forum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).**

Ante el azar no me ha quedado más remedio que escribir sobre una cita de San Valentín sobre Rose- Scorpius _esquiando_ en el_ terreno de Hogwarts_, bien si les gusta además de dejar comentarios, vótenlo, gracias a todos, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo...

* * *

**Cuatro días de desastres y una cita**

**Capitulo 1: El fin de semana**

**_Sábado 10 de febrero…_**

En los terrenos de Hogwarts, la nieve empezaba a acumularse hacía ya más de un mes, este invierno era despiadado desde el primer día. Rose Weasley rodeada de libros y pergaminos, descansaba su espalda en el gran olmo del jardín frontal del colegio, mientras mordisqueaba nerviosamente una pluma, una bola de nieve,que le dio de lleno en su oído derecho, la sacó de su ensoñación.

_ ¿Estás loco Scorpius? –dijo Rose mientras se limpiaba el resto de hielo que le había quedado en su rojo pelo

_No, es mi forma de llamar la atención- el rubio se acercaba canturreando, con las manos en sus bolsillos y dando pequeños saltos- ¿qué hacías?

_Nada que te importe –Rose trataba de esconder algunos papeles que tenía en su falda, cuando menos lo notó, Malfoy le sacó un pedazo de pergamino que se le escurría por entre las hojas de un grueso libro y lo leyó en voz alta

_"_Tratar de poner en el papel todo esto que bulle en mí, que me da escalofrío y me inquieta antes de que haya sucedido nada. Ni siquiera un encuentro solos…_" –la joven sonrojada se levantó y trató de sacarle la nota de sus manos, tarea algo inútil ya que él medía mucho más que ella –¡Pequeña, Weasley! ¿Por quién tantos sentimientos? –Rose aún luchaba por quitarle el trozo de pergamino, cuando Scorpius la asió de la muñeca y la acercó hacia él –¿Tu hermano está enterado de esto?

_Obviamente no, Malfoy. Ahora ¿me devuelves mi nota, por favor? –el rubio no la podía soltar, mejor dicho no la quería soltar. Desde que la conoció en el tren aquel 1° de septiembre de su primer año, siempre quiso conquistarla, tal vez como venganza al pasado entre sus padres, o simplemente porque le gustaba. Su amistad con Hugo y sus primos, le permitía estar más cerca de ella, a pesar de ser de Casas diferentes, compartían muchas clases, la competencia entre los cuatro grupos sólo quedaba para cuestiones deportivas y algunas académicas, pero no los segregaba como era históricamente.

_Rose Weasley… ¿a quién le escribes esto?

_No pienso decirte, Scorpius, ve con Hugo y Albus a entrenar y déjame en paz con mis pensamientos –el joven la soltó, le devolvió su escrito y se quedó mirando como Rose, se volvía a sentar y seguía escribiendo –¿vas a quedarte mucho tiempo ahí parado? Porque si es así, me busco otro lugar –ante esto él se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo, no sin antes voltearse y gritarle

_Ya descubriré de quien escribes, pequeña… y me gustará aliarme con tu hermano y tus primos para hacerle su vida imposible –Rose reía disimuladamente ante la insistencia del rubio, quería ver que tramarían con su familia…

* * *

En el Gran Comedor, cada Casa cenaba tranquilamente, hasta que Fred II y Albus hicieron rodar por debajo de las mesas unas bolas de humo rosa chicle que se le pegaba a aquellos que aún no tenían cita para San Valentín. El caos fue terrible, muchos alumnos entre ellos Rose y Roxanne Weasley, Lily Potter, Lysander Scamander, Scorpius Malfoy, Nicholas Nott y enigmáticamente de los profesores, sólo Minerva McGonagall, quedaron con el cabello pintado de rosa.

_¡Señores Potter y Weasley! –Gritó la Directora- esto es inaudito… ¡a mi oficina inmediatamente! –ambos jóvenes salieron tras ella, agradeciendo la ovación del resto del alumnado

_¡Gentileza de Sortilegios Weasley, señores! –dijo Fred reingresando al Comedor y saliendo nuevamente, los aplausos no cesaron hasta unos minutos después

_¡Por Merlín! ¿cómo se les ocurre hacer esto? –dijo indignada Lily mientras trataba de sacarse el color de su pelo

_¿Vieron como quedó McGonagall?-Dijeron al unísono los Scamander mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor-

-¿Puede ser que el resto de los profesores tengan una cita para San Valentín? –Asestó Lorcan, el gemelo de Ravenclaw –¿y tú Lysander no me digas que aún no has invitado a Lily o a Roxanne? Los tres están con color rosa en el cabello

_Bien, eso se soluciona ahora… espera –se acercó aún más a su hermano- y ¿tú con quien saldrás a Hogsmeade? –Lorcan señaló con su cabeza a Lucy, y ésta se sonrojó- pues, aquí vamos… Lily, Roxanne ¿quieren salir conmigo este miércoles? –las jóvenes aún no habían recibido ninguna invitación más que esa, así que se miraron y ambas al unísono aceptaron

_Es mejor salir contigo Lysander que estar sola, por lo menos nos vamos a divertir los tres juntos ¿no es verdad prima? –le dijo la morena a Lily que sonreía bobamente, a ella le gustaba el gemelo pero sola jamás hubiera salido con él, pues se avergonzaba y no podía hablar cuando estaba con él; Roxanne por debajo de la mesa la había pellizcado para que aceptara, ella podía ser su chaperona. Inmediatamente el color rosa del cabello de ambas primas y de Lysander desapareció.

_¡Esto es genial! –afirmó Lorcan- creo que iré a Sortilegios Weasley y compraré algunos de sus trucos para la época de exámenes, la tensión en el colegio es terrible… -acto seguido los herederos de los gemelos Weasley hicieron su ingreso nuevamente en el Gran Comedor, esta vez serios. Fred y Albus se dirigieron a la mesa de Sylhetrin, hablaron con Scorpius y se retiraron del lugar; Rose intuía que toda la puesta en escena del humo y demás, sería por la reacción de Malfoy de esa tarde… habría que esperar como se desarrollarían los acontecimientos los días subsiguientes.

**Domingo 11 de febrero…**

Día libre en Hogwarts, los alumnos estaban abrigados hasta las orejas debido al frío que había azotado al lugar; la nieve se espesaba y se acumulaba en los caminos, algo que hacía difícil el andar por las afueras del castillo.

En el patio aún se podían ver quienes no tenían aún cita para el 14 ya que continuaban con el pelo rosa chicle, entre ellos Rose y Nicholas Nott. Estos dos hablaban muy ensimismados bajo el roble, el joven le contaba cómo serían las asignaturas que tendría en séptimo año y los exámenes a los cuales se debería preparar para finalizar su cursada. Nicholas, hijo de Theodore Nott, era un año mayor que Rose y pese a ello y que Slytherin era su Casa, ambos eran Prefectos y en muchas oportunidades se encontraban para intercambiar información del patrullaje y otras cuestiones. A la distancia Scorpius, aún con el cabello rosado, los miraba con desdén; sorprendido por Hugo y Albus, sólo atinó a contarles lo que había visto.

_Veo que aún no tienes una cita para San Valentín Malfoy –le dijo Albus despeinando su cabeza, el ahora pelirosado, se despojó de mala gana de la mano de su amigo y compañero de Casa.

_Creo que deberían estar preocupados por Rose, creo que al que le escribe es Nott, miren –señalando con su cabeza hacia el roble, vieron como la joven le mostraba a su acompañante un pergamino, y este se sonrojaba- El plan de Fred funcionó a las mil maravillas, sabemos perfectamente quienes no tienen cita y por ello podemos conocer a quien le gusta Rose.

_Considero que la broma del Comedor fue buena, pero no garantiza que a mi hermana le guste Nicholas o uno que ya tiene cita –afirmó Hugo- aunque creo que a ella no le interese estar con alguien que tiene novia o esté interesado en otra persona.

_En fin, tomando como teoría esto último, no hay muchas posibilidades para ella… quedan algunos de Hufflepuff, un par de Ravenclaw, Nicholas y yo… los dos primeros están descartados ya que son de primer o de segundo año –trataba de peinar sus mechones rosados que le caían desprolijamente en su cara- Nott es con el que habla siempre y conmigo…en fin…creo que a mí me considera como un primo, además, me odia… así que estoy descartado –dijo amargamente.

_Sigamos con nuestro plan entonces –alegó Albus –iré hablar con el profesor Longbottom, para que me de alguna hierba para el siguiente paso –los primos desaparecieron en dirección al invernadero y Scorpius hacía las mazmorras, mientras que Rose continuaba su conversación con Nicholas, los miraba alejarse.

_Mi querido compañero, creo que hemos logrado nuestro objetivo –le dijo a Nott- mis primos y Scorpius están totalmente desconcertados.

_Me alegra haberte ayudado –le devolvió el pergamino en blanco que antes le había dado- espero ahora que tú me devuelvas el favor con Roxanne… se que tiene una cita con Lysander, creo que a ella le gusta el gemelo

_No, Nicholas, ella los acompaña porque Lily no se anima a ir sola con él y no ha recibido ninguna otra invitación. Podría armar una cita doble contigo y ellos, ¿qué te parece? –la sonrisa del Slytherin no cabía en su rostro, amaba secretamente a la morena desde que la había enfrentado un par de años atrás en un partido de Quiddith y habían terminado en la enfermería por chocarse al intentar capturar la snitch. Desde aquel momento siempre conversaban del tema e intercambiaban opiniones sobre los Tornados de _Tutshill_ y luego se quedaban en silencio cuando se acababa el tema deportivo. Ambos se sentían bien con el otro, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso –En la cena te mando una nota y te confirmo.

* * *

Nuevamente en el Gran Comedor, todos reunidos, Rose le envió una carta vociferadora a Nicholas en medio de la cena para que todos la escucharan

__Cita confirmada Nott –_gritó el sobre con la voz de Rose y luego desapareció en el aire, al joven le había vuelto ya el color de su cabello oscuro, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Scorpuis y Albus que se encontraban sentados cerca de él.

_¿Qué te dije Albus? Tu prima está interesada en él y aceptó su invitación –dijo golpeando la mesa con su puño- ese maldito… ¡no puede ser amigo mío! Hablaré con él para que deshaga la cita

_Si es así, ¿por qué ella tiene aún su pelo rosado? –ante esta respuesta, la mirada de Scorpius se clavó en la mesa de Griffindor donde estaban Rose, Roxanne, Lily y Lucy conversando – Mira compañero, creo que este tema te afecta más a tí que a mí y a Hugo, es una simple nota la que le has descubierto, quizás ni siquiera era suya –Malfoy lo miraba con desprecio y para no lanzarle con hechizo con su varita, decidió levantarse e irse a las mazmorras, no sin antes voltearse y replicarle.

_Sabes ¿por qué me afecta? Porque me gusta, por Merlín… Rose me atrae desde siempre y me fastidia que esté interesada en otro –revolvió su pelo aún rosado y se retiró.

Hugo y Fred se acercaron a la mesa de Slytherin y hablaron con Albus

_Creo que el _veritaserum_ que nos dio el tío Neville ha funcionado a la perfección con Scorpius –afirmó Hugo, mientras tomaba la copa del recién salido y la hacía desaparecer con un toque de varita- Ahora hay que ver cómo hacemos para descubrir quién es el enamorado de Rose y emparejarla con nuestro amigo

_Todos deben tener una cita en San Valentín hasta Rose y Scorpius –ratificaba Fred- creo que se como descubrir a quien le escribe, pero primero debemos pedirle algo a tu padre, Albus.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_¡Hola pequeños/as! gracias por leerme_

_¿Algún review? ¿te gustó o no? escriban algo si leyeron la historia, todo es bienvenido...todo menos la indiferencia_

_Besotes, Lau_


	2. Dos días de tortura

Disclaimer todo lo que no reconozcan de los libros de J.K Rowling es creación mía. El siguiente fic participa en el **"Reto de San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada"** **del Forum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR). **Ante el azar no me ha quedado más remedio que escribir sobre una cita de San Valentín sobre Rose- Scorpius _esquiando en el terreno de Hogwarts, bien si les gusta además de dejar comentarios, vótenlo, gracias a todos, aquí les dejo la historia._

* * *

_Gracias por sus reviews, pequeñas son geniales...acá les dejo el segundo capitulo...falta sólo uno y en algunas horas lo subiré... así ponemos fin a esta hermosa historia de San Valentin. Besotes Lau_

_PD: Por momentos todo el capitulo aparece escrito en cursiva en otros, en normal… no se que es lo que sucede yo lo subí bien y en el editor sale como debería ser…en fin, esperemos que se solucione, sino le pido disculpas. Ahora si a la lectura…_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Dos días de tortura**

**_Lunes 12 de febrero…_**

Las clases para los alumnos de Sexto año comenzaban temprano en el bosque, para la asignatura Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, que aún impartía Rubeus Hagrid. Rose veía con agrado que Scorpius estuviese bastante nervioso con el avance de los días desde su encuentro el sábado, no así sus primos, que en el desayuno la trataron secamente.

En medio de un claro del bosque, Hagrid tenía preparado un pequeño ecosistema playero, en el que un animal parecido a una tortuga de seis patas y un caparazón cubierto con joyas, descansaba a un lado del agua.

_Queridos alumnos de Sexto año, como parte de sus ÉXTASIS deberán conocer esta especie de criatura, saber alimentarlo y limpiarlo sin sufrir ningún tipo de quemadura… -Hagrid había empezado su clase y como siempre sucedía, estaba tan abstraído en su explicación que no notaba lo que acontecía entre los estudiantes del fondo. Albus tenía escondido bajo su túnica uno de los productos especiales de Sortilegios Weasley, y se lo mostraba a Scorpius, ambos sabían el efecto que desataría en la clase – Bien alumnos, ¿qué especie tenemos a la vista? –continuaba el medio- gigante señalando el animal que estaba en la costa. Rose levantaba la mano y sin esperar la autorización para hablar del profesor contestó:

_Es un Cangrejo de Fuego, de la familia de los _Carcinos Fuocos,_ originarios de Fiji y se defiende lanzando fuego desde su parte trasera.

_¡Excelente Rose! 10 Puntos para Gryffindor –aseveraba Hagrid mientras aplaudía- Es una especie protegida ya que es utilizado por los magos adinerados como caldero de lujo y por los muggles para forjar alhajas, debido a las joyas del caparazón, y… -mientras tanto al final de la clase los dos Slytherin seguían planeando su estrategia y se reían por lo bajo, sin escuchar lo que el profesor estaba preguntando –Señores Weasley y Malfoy, ya que se ofrecieron acérquense al frente para una demostración.

Albus y Scorpius se miraron con sorpresa y se abrieron paso entre el resto del grupo de Sexto, una vez delante de todos, esperaron las indicaciones de Hagrid. Rose mientras tanto no salía de su asombro, ¿cómo era que esos dos se habían ofrecido a colaborar si nunca lo habían hecho en seis años? Esto no estaba bien, algo estaban tramando… y no se equivocaba en absoluto.

_Bien jóvenes, deberán acercarse al Cangrejo y mientras uno lo alimenta el otro deberá asearlo, hasta que su caparazón quede radiante, para esta tarea no podrán usar magia y deberán realizarla como acabo de explicar, ¿entendido? – los dos chicos afirmaron con la cabeza y despacio se acercaban al animal

_¿Cómo haremos esto Albus? –éste se elevaba de hombros- Bien, no sólo tengo el pelo rosado por tu culpa y la de Fred, sino que ahora también estaré con quemaduras de tercer grado como mínimo –afirmaba Malfoy mientras veía de soslayo a Rose que se reía disimuladamente-.

_Yo me encargo, debemos lograr una distracción para que pueda llegar a la mochila de mi prima y revisar sus pergaminos –el menor de los Potter de espaldas al grupo, tomaba su varita de la túnica y apuntaba a un grupo de hojas de arce a un lado de la clase- _Fumus monticulus _– el humo comenzó a salir desproporcionadamente cubriendo a todo el alumnado y al guardabosque, mientras todos tosían y trataban de alejarse del lugar, él se acercaba a los útiles de Rose y los revisaba. Efectivamente había varios pergaminos en el bolso, entre ellos el que a Scorpius lo tenía tan intrigado; cuando comenzó a leer no podía esconder su sonrisa traviesa –esto será interesante… y a Fred le encantará…

Scorpius una vez que Albus regresó a su lugar con un movimiento de varita hizo terminar el encantamiento, lentamente todos volvieron a la playa donde se había iniciado la clase. Hagrid con su paraguas conjuraba un hechizo sobre las hojas aún ahumadas.

_Bien, ahora que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad y espero que no haya ningún tipo de interrupciones –miraba de soslayo a los dos alumnos que estaban al frente- esperemos que Malfoy y Potter hagan su tarea –el primero tenía un cubo con pescados de Islandia y trozos de algas rojas de Borneo para alimentar al animal, en tanto que Albus había tomado del suelo un gran cepillo con mango largo y un tacho con agua y jabón que había preparado el profesor.

El Cangrejo de fuego se despertaba de su letargo, mientras era rodeado por ambos jóvenes; ellos no tenían idea de cómo lograrían hacer lo que Hagrid les había encargado, pero no podían quedar mal, y sobre todo Albus, siendo el hijo del héroe, muchos lo habían comparado y hasta a algunos había decepcionado por no ser lo que se esperaba de él, esta vez debía dejar sus bromas de lado.

_No se si podré… sería genial ser un estudiante modelo… -se murmuraba para sí- por Merlín, no he llegado hasta acá siendo así… ¡eso se lo dejo a mi prima Rose!

Scorpius una vez frente a la criatura, le fue acercando los trozos de algas y peces a la espera que se distrajera y su compañero pudiera asearlo. Tal como era de esperar el Cangrejo comió pacíficamente, pero cuando vio aproximarse con el gran cepillo y el cubo de agua al pelinegro, le lanzó un fogonazo de fuego, que lo dejó más chamuscado que un leño en plena chimenea invernal. Malfoy quedó petrificado al igual que el resto de Sexto año, pero lo que siguió fue mucho peor… Albus trataba de sacudirse las cenizas que aún tenía en su túnica cuando un aerosol caía de su bolsillo interno, al chocar contra el suelo se accionó y el _Spray aumenta-todo,_que vendía su tío George en _Sortilegios_, dio de lleno contra el Cangrejo; ahora el animal del triple de tamaño, los perseguía a él y a Scorpius por el bosque, tratando de mordisquearlos o lanzándoles fuego. Los alumnos no paraban de reír, mientras tanto Rose guardaba sus cosas y retornaba al castillo, indignada. Hagrid había dado por terminada abruptamente la clase, al salir en la búsqueda y rescate de sus alumnos… si la Directora Mc Gonagall se enteraba de este episodio, lo cesaría en forma permanente por descuidado.

_Albus, hazme acordar que te mate cuando estemos a salvo –le gritaba Scorpius mientras se subían a un gran álamo cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid –me puedes decir ¿qué quisiste hacer con el spray?

_La idea original no era esta –decía el chamuscado Potter abrazado a una rama- como Rose siempre hace estas demostraciones, a ella la tenía que perseguir el Cangrejo de Fuego y no a nosotros –agitado trataba de subir sus piernas para que el animal no las alcance- Puede ver los pergaminos de Rose, pero no pude descubrir a quien le escribe

_¿Chicos están bien? –la voz de Hagrid se escuchaba desde lejos- Albus ¿cuánto tiempo durará el efecto del aerosol?

_Creo que alrededor de tres horas, profesor –mientras el medio-gigante trataba de llamarle al atención al animal para que lo siguiera, Scorpius esquivaba la llamarada que le había lanzado el Cangrejo segundos antes y Albus bajaba de la rama hasta tocar el suelo, escondiéndose luego, tras unas hayas que se encontraban un par de metros de ahí.

Treinta minutos más tarde, ambos Slytherin se dirigían hacia el castillo; el Cangrejo de fuego había sido dominado por Hagrid a base de tachos y tachos de alimento, mientras su gran perro Fang le ladraba desde la cabaña.

_Es decir que todo esto que nos pasó, ¿fue para nada? –Albus afirmaba con la cabeza- Yo con el cabello aún rosado, ayer bajo los efectos del _veritaserum_ confesé que quería a Rose, casi quemado por un Cangrejo estúpido y encima no sé a quien le escribe esos pensamientos tu prima… -su amigo se reía por lo bajo- ¡mírate tú también eres un desastre Potter! – ambos se miraron en el espejo que estaba al lado de la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin y continuaron su camino sin dejar de reírse.

* * *

Rose aún no podía creer lo que habían hecho su primo y Scorpius en la clase de _Cuidados_, encima había visto al primero husmear entre sus cosas y leer sus pergaminos personales.

_¡Es excesivo! –dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia la clase de _Literatura Mágica_, que gracias a Merlín no compartía con ninguno de los Slytherin. Ni bien entró al aula del 4° piso, la esperaban Lily y Roxanne para sentarse juntas

_Gracias por lo de Nicholas –le dijo con una sonrisa enorme la morena- yo no sabía que le gustaba. Saldremos el miércoles los cuatro juntos a lo de Madame Tudipié, dice que la decoración es hermosa en San Valentín –Rose la miraba pero ya no la escuchaba sólo pensaba en lo que habían hecho aquellos dos en la clase. Un golpe de libros sobre un escritorio la hizo alejarse de sus pensamientos, la profesora Wihelmina Grubbly- Plank había depositado el material de la clase sobre el mueble y con un movimiento se varita, los textos empezaron a volar por el aula para caer en manos de los alumnos.

_Hoy analizaremos la novela clásica, _El Barón Albanés,_ es una historia de aventura, amor y venganza… -Rose escuchaba atentamente la explicación de la profesora y paulatinamente imágenes de revancha contra su primo y Scorpius iban apareciendo en su cabeza.

**_Martes 13 de febrero…_**

Durante el desayuno empezaron a volar por todo el salón, las lechuzas con el correo diario. Rose y Hugo habían recibido una carta de su madre deseándoles un excelente día de San Valentín y que disfrutaran de su salida a Hogsmeade con amigos y algo más al día siguiente. Sus primas habían conseguido que la _Editorial_ _Mágica_ les mandara el último ejemplar de _Brujas Teen_, un especial por el 14 de febrero y ya lo estaban ojeando y contestando el test ¿_Eres digna de ser su novia o sólo su amiga?_; a la distancia, del otro lado del salón en la mesa de Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy había recibido una carta de sus padres que vacacionaban en el sur de Italia y Albus Potter un gran paquete de su padre. Fred al ver la correspondencia del tío Harry, dando grandes zancadas por entre los alumnos de las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, logró sacarle de entre sus manos el paquete y salía corriendo del Gran Comedor, seguido por Albus.

_¿En qué andarán estos dos? –Señalaba Lucy levantando la mirada de su revista- creo que hay que seguirlos de cerca Rose, no me gusta para nada cuando andan muy juntos –acto seguido ambas jóvenes iban recorriendo el mismo camino que sus primos.

Lo que vieron no tenía razón de ser, ambos chicos se dirigían a la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y en un rincón detrás de una armadura del pasillo, abrían el paquete que le había llegado a Albus y sacaban la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y desaparecían. Luego el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abría para dejar libre el paso a la torre de los leones.

_Creo que ya se lo que harán estos dos –dijo Rose, retornando al Gran Comedor, Lucy no tenía idea aún que se le había pasado por la cabeza a su prima- Verás, el sábado… -detalladamente la ex pelirroja, ahora de rosada cabellera, le contaba lo sucedido desde el fin de semana con Albus, Fred, Hugo y Scorpius- Es por todo esto que supongo que fueron en busca de mis pergaminos

_Y dices que Malfoy está obsesionado con lo que leyó ¿por eso toda esta puesta en escena? –Rose afirmaba con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la mesa de Gryffindor- ¿y qué harás al respecto?

-Creo que conseguí un hechizo que contrarresta la broma del humo rosa, lo probaré después de la clase de ÉXTASIS de _Pociones_ y si funciona, me divertiré de lo lindo con las reacciones de ciertos personajes.

Al rato, reaparecieron Fred y Albus con un par de pergaminos bajo el brazo y se lo mostraban a Scorpius, que los leía muy interesado.

_¡No puede ser! ¿Esto lo ha escrito para mí? –Ambos aliados aseveraban con un gesto- entonces debo ir a preguntarle ahora mismo si quiere salir conmigo mañana –Fred lo tomaba del brazo impidiéndole que se levantara, mientras que Albus le hablaba al oído. Malfoy atinó sólo a elevar la vista mirando a sus amigos y luego a Rose- Creo que les haré caso, esperaré un poco más, así estará más convencida para estar conmigo – los primos se miraron, habían logrado persuadirlo a su antojo.

* * *

Tras la clase de _Pociones _que Ravenclaw y Gryffindor compartían, Rose le había solicitado al profesor su permiso para usar el aula para practicar algunos brebajes que serían tomados en los exámenes. Ningún docente podía negársele a la hija de Hermione Granger, salvo por el pelo rojizo heredado de los Weasley, ella poseían todas las particulares académicas de su madre.

Una vez sola y siguiendo al pie de la letra el prospecto, que nadie leía y que acompañaba a las bolas de humo rosado que vendía su tío George, pudo conseguir la poción buscada, la tomó e inmediatamente su pelo volvió a ser igual que el fuego mismo que ardía en la chimenea de Gryffindor. Contenta por los resultados, salía del aula cuando se chocó con el pecho de Scorpius que intentaba ingresar al salón; levantó su mirada que se topó con la de él, y se quedaron unos minutos observándose y acercándose…

"…_Por Merlín, no puede tener esos ojos grises y esos pectorales… ¿Cuándo fue que se volvió tan armonioso?"_

_"…Por Merlín, qué dulce mirada… que piel delicada y blanca que contrasta con su pelo rojizo… ¿rojizo?"_

_¿Cuándo fue que te volviste pelirroja? –preguntó en voz alta, y el acercamiento quedó paralizado en mitad de camino

_¡Cuando nací estúpido! –le arremetió Rose dejándolo sólo delante de la entrada

_No, ¿cuándo se te fue el rosado? –le dijo tomándola del brazo y acercándola un poco hacia él- Si hace un rato, en el Comedor, lo tenías rosa como aún lo tengo yo… –la tomó del otro brazo, le hizo tirar al suelo su mochila y la besó. Las piernas de ambos se aflojaban, el nerviosismo, la venganza y todo lo que se les había pasado por la cabeza días, horas, minutos antes, había desaparecido. Los dedos de él jugueteaban en los largos y ensortijados cabellos rojizos, mientras ella, le acariciaba acompasadamente su ancha espalda. Scorpius la liberó de sus ataduras y Rose no podía alejarse, algo más fuerte que un imán, o un_ hechizo de unión_ se lo impedía ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

_Recibí… -volvía lentamente de su aletargada posición- la invitación de un compañero de Ravenclaw, amigo de Lorcan –levantaba como en cámara lenta su mochila y juntaba las cosas que se habían desparramado por el piso- Creo Scorpius que lo del beso estuvo de más ¿no te parece? –y se alejó rápidamente dejando al pobre paralizado frente al aula de _Pociones _sin poder emitir sonido.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_¡Hola pequeños/as! gracias por leerme_

_¿Algún review? ¿te gustó o no? escriban algo si leyeron la historia, todo es bienvenido...todo menos la indiferencia_

_Besotes, Lau_

_Pd: agradezco a Suave-Primavera (Dai), Gina Lara, Annie Thompson, Bella Valentía (Karii) y Jen-na-lc, por dejar sus RR y colocar esta historia o a mi como favoritos...besotes hermosas!_

_Pd. Vamos por más reviews así actualizo rápido!_


	3. San Valentín

Disclaimer todo lo que no reconozcan de los libros de J.K Rowling es creación mía. El siguiente fic participa en el **"Reto de San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada"** ** del Forum El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR).**

Ante el azar no me ha quedado más remedio que escribir sobre una cita de San Valentín sobre Rose- Scorpius _esquiando_ en el_ terreno de Hogwarts_, bien si les gusta además de dejar comentarios, vótenlo, gracias a todos, aquí les dejo la historia.

* * *

_Bien acá les traigo el último capítulo de este fic... espero que les haya gustado… gracias por los reviews, suerte a todas en el reto y… ¡FELIZ DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: San Valentín**

_**Miércoles 14 de febrero**_

_ ¿Qué hicieron qué? –gritaba Lucy a sus primos Albus y Fred- ustedes dos están locos, si Rose se entera que le han mentido de tal forma a Scorpius los matará –los tres estaban en el patio frontal, bajo el roble donde hacía un par de días Nicholas y Rose conversaban

_Teníamos que ayudarlos, son los únicos dos de todo el Colegio que no tienen cita –se defendía Fred- bueno, ellos y… McGonagall… -afirmaba cuando vio pasar a la Directora por el pasillo lindante al roble, a la cual se le escapaban un par de mechones rosados debajo del gorro- Tomamos los pergaminos de Rose y sólo le colocamos encima el nombre de Scorpius y se los mostramos ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

_Que ellos decidan si quieren salir juntos o separados el día de San Valentín –continuaba gritándoles igual que hacía su abuela Molly- Además Rose ya no tiene más el pelo hechizado por esa bola de humo –se dio media vuelta e ingresó al castillo, los primos asombrados se miraron y la siguieron.

_ ¿En serio? ¿Y con quien saldrá? –preguntaba Albus

_No pienso decirles nada, interróguenla a ella, a ver que les dice –con un gesto con la mano se despidió y corrió para alcanzar a Lorcan que iba unos metros adelante conversando con su hermano sobre la cita con Lily. Mientras Albus y Fred aún continuaban estáticos en el hall de entrada.

_ ¿Scorpius la habrá invitado por eso desapareció el color de cabello en Rose?

_No creo Fred, ahí viene él y aún parece tener una bola de chicle en la cabeza –ambos se reían y lo veían pasar indiferente por al lado de ellos cuando salía hacia los jardines.

* * *

La nieve cubría totalmente los terrenos de Hogwarts, Rose caminaba penosamente por los jardines laterales de los invernaderos, sus piernas se hundían en el blanco y esponjoso suelo. Abrigada hasta las orejas, el frío le calaba muy dentro, hasta los mismos huesos, a pesar de ello le encantaba esa época del año y aquella mañana en particular, todo el Colegio se veía hermoso, querubines, corazones y decoraciones en rojo colmaban los pasillos y salones. Llevaba una gorra de piel que le cubría la cabeza totalmente y la había elegido intencionalmente, debido a que al levantarse había notado que el rosa chicle le había vuelto. Ella después de mostrarse ante Scorpius y el resto del Colegio con sus cabellos rojos nuevamente y había alardeado que tenía una cita con un Ravenclaw, no podía dejar que la vieran sin el gorro, por ello había decidido esconderse en los invernaderos hasta que todos los alumnos hubieran salido del castillo para sus citas.

Casualmente Scorpius Malfoy había pensado lo mismo que la Weasley, sin desayunar, se dirigió hacia los jardines, prefería congelarse antes de volver a pasar por la humillación de ser el único que aún seguía con el pelo rosa, gracias a la maldita broma que habían hecho su amigo y Fred. Mientras trataba de avanzar entre la nieve, hizo aparecer unos esquíes, como los que había usado en las vacaciones de navidad con sus padres en Suiza, lo que le permitió deslizarse rápido. Se dirigía hacia los vestuarios lindantes al Estadio de Quidditch, cuando vio pasar en la dirección contraria a Rose, camino a los invernaderos; sin pensarlo dos veces hizo aparecer un par de bastones para nieve y aceleró su paso para encontrarse con ella.

* * *

En el Gran Comedor, las mesas en paralelo habían desaparecido para dejar lugar a una gran mesa en forma de corazón, en donde las parejas debían sentarse juntas, más allá de a que Casa pertenecieran. Se veían entonces a un lado de la mesa de los profesores: Nicholas Nott, Roxanne, Lily, Lysander, Lucy, Lorcan, Hugo, su cuasi novia la buscadora de Hufflepuff Natalie Hobbson, más allá Fred y Elizabeth Fresier, de Slytherin su novia desde cuarto año, compañera de curso de él y de Nott.

_¿Dónde irán ustedes? –Interrogaba Roxanne- nosotros cuatro iremos a lo de Madame Tudipié… será fantástico…siempre evité ese lugar porque había muchas parejas y…

_Un momento morenita linda –interrumpía Lorcan- ¿y Rose? –todos miraban hacia el resto de los integrantes de la mesa. Los elfos había hecho aparecer las más grandes facturas en forma de corazón, rellenas de mermelada de durazno y plátano, Hugo como digno hijo de su padre siempre hambriento, se lanzó sobre el plato más cercano-.

_Cuando desperté estaba saliendo del cuarto vestida como para estar afuera –confirmaba Lily, mirando con asco a Hugo que balbuceaba algo inentendible mientras comía.

_Entonces bien… ¿qué harán ustedes Natalie y Hugo? ¿Espero que no la lleves a ver un partido de Quidditch como la última salida a Hogsmeade?

_No prima, iremos a… -un hilo de mermelada de durazno le chorreaba por la comisura del labio, su acompañante con delicadeza lo limpiaba-.

_Albus ¿Y Scorpius? –preguntaba esta vez el otro gemelo, Lysander

_Cuando entrabamos con Fred, él salía al patio del roble… -todos se miraron entre sí- ¿ustedes creen que están juntos? –Hugo lo miró asombrado por el comentario y dejó su mano sobre el plato de las roscas dulces, sin tomar ninguna-.

_No creo, Rose ya no tiene el color rosado en su melena y él sí –confirmaba Hugo, metiéndose un dulce en la boca-.

_En realidad no es exactamente así… -interrumpía Lucy, todos se voltearon para verla- Ella hizo un hechizo para revertir lo del humo rosa y ya volvió a su color de siempre

_Espera un poco Lucy ¿de dónde sacó el contrahechizo?

_Del prospecto que viene con la bola, Fred –éste y Albus empezaban a reírse hasta casi caerse del banco donde estaba sentados-.

_¿Me pueden explicar qué les sucede? – interrogaba la mayor de las primas un poco inquieta-.

En ese momento, la Directora McGonagall, aún con los mechones rosados que se escondían bajo el gorro, se ponía de pie y se acercaba al atril para hablar con el alumnado, el búho que lo sostenía, como siempre hacia al acercarse un orador, desplegaba sus alas y se acomodaba para el discurso.

_En este día tan especial, y viendo que todos ustedes tienen una cita esta tarde –tosía un poco para aclararse la garganta- Gracias a Potter y a Weasley que nos han brindado la posibilidad de ver a simple vista esto –se tomaba uno de los mechones rosado que se había soltado de su rodete y se lo acomodaba tras la oreja- Podrán disfrutar de un día completo en Hogsmeade, siendo los alumnos de primero y segundo acompañados por algún docente ya que no tienen autorización formal para salir solos. Los lugares para ustedes serán Honeydukes o Tres Escobas, decidirán a cual dirigirse y se dividirán en grupos, y se les designará un profesor, y…

_Vamos chicos ¿qué les sucede? –les susurraba Lucy a Fred y a Albus

_Es que justamente esa poción modifica totalmente el sentido de la broma –afirmaba Fred ante la miraba atónita de todos

_Lo que él te quiere decir es que, ahora Rose seguramente tiene el pelo rosado y hasta que no sea besada por su cita no volverá a tener el pelo rojizo –McGonagall elevaba la voz ante el murmullo que provenía del sector de los bromistas-.

_Bien alumnos, después del desayuno podrán tener sus citas. Mientras tanto los elfos podrán asear el castillo ya que quedarán solos hasta el atardecer –se disponía a bajar del atril cuando volvió y se dirigió a Albus y Fred –Ustedes dos, espero que solucionen el tema del rosa… no combina con mi atuendo –todos empezaron a reír y la Directora son una sonrisa retornaba a su asiento. Hagrid que estaba en el extremo de la mesa de los profesores, se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla que la hizo sonrojar, y por arte de magia, el rosado de su cabello desapareció. Un aplauso cerrado y efusivo inundó el Gran Comedor, mientras el guardabosque y profesor de _Cuidados_ retornaba a su lugar-.

_¡Entonces jamás volverá a ser pelirroja! –todos rieron menos Lucy que estaba enojadísima con todos-

_¡Y la Directora tiene una cita con Hagrid, por eso le cambió el color de pelo! –expresaba Fred con su tono burlón, la risa de medio Comedor no se hizo esperar-.

* * *

Después del desayuno, y tal como McGonagall había dicho, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se dirigieron a Hogsmeade para sus citas, inclusive todos los profesores. Mientras tanto Scorpius llegaba al invernadero y observaba desde los ventanales cubiertos por enredaderas, a Rose que se acomodaba en el interior, y se sacaba el gorro de piel. Lo que vio no sólo lo sorprendió sino que le encantó, ella también tenía el pelo rosado como él.

_Entonces ¿no tiene una cita? –se dijo para sí en voz alta- me mintió… ¡maldita embustera! –hizo desaparecer sus esquíes y llevado por sus impulsos, entró precipitadamente al invernadero gritándole a Rose que era una mentirosa, pero lo que vio, lo paralizó. La Weasley estaba llorando con el gorro en una mano y el prospecto en la otra, en aquel momento había leído las contraindicaciones de la poción detallada-. Rose ¿qué te sucede? No debe ser tan grave lo que te pasa. No llores, no puedo ver llorar a una mujer, y menos… -la joven con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas lo miraba tristemente- y menos a ti.

Ambos se acercaron, y se dejaron llevar por el momento, sus manos se buscaron para entrelazarse, sus ojos para perderse en los del otro y con sus labios casi rozándose…

_Rose estás aq…-Lucy ingresaba con Lorcan, cuando se detuvo en seco al ver la escena que tenía en frente- Lo… lo siento chicos, no me di cuenta –El gemelo comenzó a tirar de su brazo llevándola hacia afuera, cerró las puertas del invernadero y la desvió hacia el pueblo.

_Menos mal que nos interrumpieron –expresó Rose- sino pasaríamos un día horrible con las bromas de todos ellos

_Pequeña, ¿no ves qué no me interesa en absoluto las bromas, chistes o cuantas cosas se les ocurran a tus primos? –nuevamente Malfoy se acercaba a ella- y más sabiendo que escribes esas cosas lindas para mí –Rose lo separó de ella colocándole la mano en su pecho-.

_¿Qué escribo qué?

_Esos pensamientos que encontré entre tus libros el otro día y que tus primos me mostraron que eran para mí… eres deliciosamente hermosa –le acariciaba el rostro. Rose odiaba a Albus y Fred por haberle mentido a Scorpius y obviamente por revolver sus cosas-.

_Ah ¿esos pergaminos? –el joven afirmaba con la cabeza- Esos párrafos que leíste no eran para ti Malfoy -éste se levantaba confundido por lo que acababa de escuchar- Eran una tarea para _Literatura Mágica_, una de mis asignaturas optativas. Debíamos escribir pensamientos relacionados con una novela que habíamos estudiado semanas atrás ¿no leíste el título? –Ante el silencio de su acompañante contestó risueña- "_Como escribir zonzeras y otras necedades" _

Scorpius carraspeó y no dudó en darse media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida, Rose que se estaba encariñando con la situación y se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía su compañero, no pudo resistir la tentación de solicitarle que la perdonase, que ella no tenía nada que ver con lo que él se había imaginado y lo que por culpa de sus primos él había creído.

_No entiendes nada Rose, he pasado cuatro días de meros desastres hacia mi persona, hacia mis sentimientos – se alejaba de ella cada vez que la joven se le acercaba- he sido vapuleado, engañado, y encima cuasi envenenado por el _veritaserum _que tu tío Neville le proporcionó a Hugo. Y el otro día te dejaste besar… -Rose trataba de hablar pero él no la dejaba- ¿sabes lo que fue para mí besarte después de tantos años de querer hacerlo? –Scorpius hizo aparecer nuevamente sus esquíes y salió del invernadero, la joven lo seguía pero sus botas se hundían en la nieve, quiso ayudarse con sus manos, pero solo logró caerse de rodillas.

_Espera Scorp… yo también he querido besarte desde primer año –a lo lejos Malfoy se daba vuelta ante las palabras que acaba de escuchar y retornaba a donde Rose yacía en el suelo, mojada por la nieve- Hice de todo para no caer en tus brazos, he realizado una poción para volver a ser pelirroja, pero como verás no funcionó, he ignorado todos los indicios que me decían, mejor dicho que me gritaban que me gustabas, pero tampoco funcionó…ya no se qué hacer…

_Yo si –hizo aparecer en sus pies un par de esquíes y unos bastones – ¿aceptas ser mi cita Rose Weasley? –cuando la joven aceptó, el color de pelo de Scorpius volvió a su rubio casi blanquecino que tantas veces ella había querido despeinar

_Yo no sé qué hacer con estas cosas -señalaba sus pies-.

_ ¡Esquiar!… yo te enseño… -la agarró de sus manos y la llevaba- Rose nuestra cita es que en esta hermosa tarde invernal de febrero, en este tan lindo día de los enamorados, esquiemos juntos en los terrenos que rodean Hogwarts.

Pasaron horas riéndose de ellos mismos, uno enseñando y la otra tratando de no caerse, pero era inevitable, cada uno o dos metros ella terminaba rodando por la nieve. En una de esas caídas terminó chocando contra el gran olmo del jardín frontal, donde aquel sábado había empezado todo; Scorpius llegó tras ella, asustado por el golpe.

_ ¿Estás bien Rose? Creo que eres un peligro en esquíes –se arrodillaba frente a ella y trataba de conjurar un hechizo para sacárselos- mejor caminemos ¿no te parece? -y sus aparatos para nieve de desvanecieron-.

_No quiero. ¿Sabes lo qué es mejor? –El rubio negaba con su cabeza- que me beses de una vez por todas… -Scorpius Malfoy haciéndole caso, la tomó de la cintura y la besó tan dulcemente que no notó que ella volvía a tener el rojizo pelo que se le escapaba por debajo de su gorra.

En lo mejor del beso, sintieron a sus espaldas aplausos y gritos, sus compañeros de colegio regresaban de sus citas, al parecer desastrosas en Hogsmeade. Muchos estaban negros de hollín, otros con las ropas roídas, algunos mudos y muchos perturbados, debido a una serie de explosiones en la Tienda de Bromas Zonko sobre la calle principal, que afectó a todo el pueblo. Fred y Albus juraban no tener nada que ver con aquello, pese a que era competencia directa con _Sortilegios Weasley, _pero McGonagall no les creía en absoluto, ahora quedaban castigados hasta el final del año escolar, y seguramente debían lavar los baños del segundo y tercer piso sin magia.

_¡Por Merlín chicos...ya era hora que besaran! -les gritaban los Scamander al unísono, cuando la parejita se sumó a la procesión de jóvenes

Ambos tomados de la mano, ingresaron al castillo, sonrojados, mojados por la nieve, pero felices; para ellos había sido la mejor cita de toda su vida.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_¡Hola pequeños/as! gracias por leerme_

_¿Algún review? ¿te gustó o no? escriban algo si leyeron la historia, todo es bienvenido...todo menos la indiferencia_

_Besotes, Lau_

_pd: gracias por los reviews chicas son hermosisimas!_


End file.
